Prof. Lando (Manga)
Professor Alrich zu Lando is the main antagonist of the first half of the Getter Robo Go manga. Like his anime counterpart, he is a mad scientist bent on taking over the world with his Metal Beast army and even made himself into a cyborg. However, it was later revealed that he was little more than a pawn when his second in command, Count Rasetsu reveals his true allegiance to the Dinosaur Empire. Appearance Prof. Lando appears to be somewhere in his fifties with graying hair including a mustache and beard as well as wrinkles. He is tall but has a decent build for a person his age. Some of his body feature cybernetics such as his eye and different parts of his body including the top of his head and a pair of horns on the side of his head. Before his conversion he had a shorter beard and his left eye was still functional until an accident. Personality Prof. Lando is megalomaniacal and can clearly be seen as a sociopath by his desire for world domination for no apparent reason. He takes great pride in himself believing his army of Metal Beasts to be invincible; when the Metal Beasts are having trouble due to the Getter Robo Go, Lando threatened Japan's government to turn over the robot in order to get rid of the threat. Lando also lashes out at subordinates if they question his abilities. Abilities Prof. Lando was an accomplished scientist in physics and robotics, being called upon for the original project of Vega Zone. With the advanced technology and materials of Vega Zone he was able to convert almost every one of the scientists into cyborgs for his army in addition to a form of brainwashing. He also designed the Metal Beasts as well as weapons for his foot soldiers. History Prof. Lando was called for a project in the Arctic called Vega Zone. It was a joint project for new technology for the world where Lando along with other scientists like Dr. Tachibana and Hayato Jin also attended. However, Prof. Lando used this as an opportunity to build an army to take over the world, forcefully converting most of the staff with Hayato just barely escaping with a few injuries and Dr. Tachibana and his daughter Sho evacuated as well. Years later, Prof. Lando began his attack on the world where many of the world powers had to develop their own Super Robots to combat the Metal Beasts including Japan's Getter Robo Go. Prof. Lando mostly stayed at Vega Zone with his lieutenants while issuing orders and making public announcements including the threat to turn over the Getter Robo in exchange for Japan's (temporary) safety. By the time the Getter Team and the United Nations Super Robots begin to overwhelm the Metal Beast army, Lando was confronted by Rasetsu on the effectiveness of his goal. Lando struck his lieutenant angered by his words. Rasetsu in turn removes the rest of the artificial skin covering him revealing he is actually a Reptiloid and came under orders of Empress Jatego for their own plans of controlling the world. Rasetsu then killed Prof. Lando with his usefulness now used up. Gallery lanny.png|Lando makes his entrance lando.png vo.png mmm.png jbhjn.png zu.png|Lando before his cyborg enhancements gyuhij.png grrgrgeregregrre.png|Lando launches his attack regd.png bullole.png|A flashbck reveals how Alrich lost his eye Category:Getter Robo Go Manga Villains Category:Vega Zone Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Getter Robo Go Manga Characters Category:Getter Robo Go